Dulces y Pesadillas
by PukitChan
Summary: Una serie de asesinatos recorre el Ministerio de Magia y para resolverlos Harry Potter solamente tiene dos pistas: un chocolate relleno de whiskey de fuego y a Draco Malfoy.
1. Prólogo

**El Potterverso pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Moi solo pide prestados sus personajes un ratito para una retorcida historia que a ella no le causaría ninguna gracia. Je, je, je.**

 _Esta historia participa en el II Festival del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

 **Personajes:** Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter

 **Género:** Crimen

 **Advertencias: Slash/Lemon/EWE.** Esta historia contiene una relación homosexual que no va a ser cursi ni buena. En serio. La probabilidad de que esto acabe de una manera **increíblemente mal** es muy, muy alta. Dicho está. **Sobre avertencia no hay engaño.**

 **Prompt: #39**

* * *

 **Dulces y Pesadillas**

Por:

PukitChan

Prólogo

Caía una lluvia ligera cuando el reloj centenario, ubicado sobre la elegante chimenea de granito, dio doce melódicas campanadas anunciando la medianoche y ocasionando un sobresalto colectivo. _Magnífico_ , pensó Harry mientras todos los presentes en la habitación trataban de recuperarse por la sorpresa que aquel inesperado sonido les había dejado, _ahora estamos paranoicos._

—Murió hace cuatro horas y media —anunció la mujer de aspecto reacio. Harry la miró en el momento exacto en el que ella sacudía su varita y la guardaba dentro de su túnica color azul oscuro, como si quisiera limpiarla del último hechizo que había realizado.

—¿Maldiciones imperdonables? —cuestionó, solo para asegurarse a pesar de que conocía la respuesta. Diana, tal como Harry lo esperaba, negó.

—Incluso las imperdonables dejan rastros. Sutiles tal vez, pero existen. Esto es distinto.

Harry entrecerró los ojos y miró hacia el escritorio italiano, donde el cadáver de un hombre mayor permanecía semiacostado. Un mago estaba fotografiando la escena mientras otro recolectaba toda posible evidencia. Sin embargo, mientras más tiempo Harry permanecía allí rodeado de murmullos entrecortados y el lejano llanto de quien alguna vez fuera la familia del difunto, menos sentía que podía llegar a una conclusión.

—¿Suicidio, tal vez? —conjeturó Diana mirando cada parte de la fría y elegante habitación. Era una posibilidad, por supuesto, pero Harry la había descartado en cuanto llegó: sus instintos, aquellos que casi nunca habían fallado, le decían que un hombre que conservaba tantas fotografías de sus seres amados en un lugar dedicado al trabajo, simplemente no podía suicidarse.

—No podemos descartarlo —repitió vagamente mientras caminaba en busca de detalles, los más pequeños e insignificantes. Eso era algo que los años ejerciendo su labor se habían encargado de enseñarle: que, en ocasiones, la respuesta se hallaba donde menos la esperaba.

Intentando no estorbar el movimiento de los magos que analizaban la escena, Harry se acercó una vez más al cadáver. Sus labios estaban morados y sus manos aún sujetaban la edición vespertina de El Profeta, abierto en la sección financiera. La suya no fue una muerte dolorosa, y de esa Harry ya conocía muchas. Allan, imaginó Potter, simplemente había cerrado los ojos sin imaginar que no volvería a tomar uno de los dulces que había en el soberbio cuenco de plata que estaba a su lado izquierdo.

Una triste sonrisa se formó de inmediato en sus labios al intentar recrear en su mente la escena de un día cualquiera de Allan: después de merendar y besar a su esposa, había informado los asuntos pendientes que tenía que revisar. _Lo siento, amor,_ tal vez habría dicho _, es de vital importancia que esto quede solucionado._ Y entonces Allan habría entrado a su despacho sin cerrar la puerta, porque sus niños siempre entraban a mirarlo, y por eso el hombre tenía un cuenco rebosante de caramelos. Para sus chicos, que siempre lo hacían sonreír. Y a veces, hasta él se daba el gusto de tomar un dulce. Quizá prefería los chocolates sobre los caramelos. Tal vez comía uno mientras leía qué negocios iban en ascenso.

No. Definitivamente, el señor Allan no se había suicidado.

—Hemos completado los registros. Debemos el trasladar el cadáver, jefe.

 _Cadáver._ Qué fría palabra. Qué dureza para hablar cuando a unas habitaciones de allí, alguien lloraba la muerte de esa persona.

—Háganlo —ordenó con un ligero cabeceo. Tuvo que colocarse cerca de una repisa donde había un telescopio para poder abrir espacio. Agachó la mirada cuando el cuerpo levitó lenta y cuidadosamente, y solo hasta ese momento notó una envoltura de chocolate sobre el pulcro piso. Un hábito inusual tal vez, pero no extraño y mucho menos relevante. Se colocó en cuclillas sin animarse a tocar la envoltura; esta tenía diminutas migas oscuras.

—Harry. —Por inercia, levantó la mirada al escuchar su nombre. Entrando por la habitación, segundos antes de que el cuerpo fuera retirado, Neville y Ron aparecieron. El primero con aspecto dubitativo, y el segundo irritado. Se incorporó, no sin antes asegurarse que el evontolorio continuara allí, lo cual, si lo pensaba con detenimiento, era absurdo.

—¿Su familia dijo algo? —preguntó a Neville, quien había sido el encargado de ello. Ron, por su parte, se dedicó a buscar alrededor de la casa, preguntando a vecinos cualquier detalle que les hubiera resultado sospechoso.

—Nada —respondió—. Tenemos sospechosos, claro, pero son las típicas riñas de hace muchos años.

—No deberías subestimar los rencores —interrumpió Ron, en algo que Harry sabía que era cierto. Aun así, comprendía la duda de Neville. Había algo en esa situación que no cuadraba.

—No hay rastros de magia ni de lucha —musitó Harry. Ron resopló y Neville negó.

—¿Así que solo queda esperar?

Harry sintió la túnica del Ministerio más pesada que nunca. Esperar. Odiaba hacerlo aunque había aprendido que a veces, para resolver un caso, era lo que debía hacer.

—De cualquier manera —espetó Ron, cansado—. No resolveremos nada sentados aquí.

Y aunque estaba de acuerdo con eso, Harry miró alrededor una vez más. La ausencia del cuerpo hacía que la habitación recuperara su aspecto soberbio y tranquilo; jamás se pensaría que allí hubo un asesinato. Se acercó al escritorio buscando rastro de algo, de lo que fuera… pero lo único que halló fue que, al trasladar el cuerpo, alguien accidentalmente había movido la página de El Profeta: ahora, en lugar de números y finanzas, Harry veía una fotografía de Draco Malfoy y un artículo a sus pies, donde anunciaban su importante y destacada participación en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional.

—¿En dónde trabajaba Allan? —preguntó abruptamente Harry. Ron y Neville intercambiaron una mirada. Era Neville quien sabía esa información.

—En el Ministerio de Magia, en el Cuerpo de Normas Internacionales de Comercio Mágico —respondió—. Mandamos a dos aurores a investigar esos detalles.

Harry se acomodó la túnica. Dos muertes en menos de tres meses. Circunstancias totalmente diferentes. No había nada que los relacionara.

Nada. Excepto, tal vez _él_.

—Lleven también ese envoltorio. Pidan que lo analicen —ordenó inesperadamente.

—¿Harry?

—Vamos, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

Harry sentía que la respuesta estaba allí, frente a él, pero como una escurridiza snitch, se negaba a ser capturada. Pero ¿contra quién estaba compitiendo? ¿Y por qué pensaba en Draco Malfoy, justo en ese momento?

* * *

 **Autora al habla:**

¡Buenas noches, gente bonita! :D ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que muy bien. Esta vez vengo a presentarles un Drarry diferente. Quienes me leen, saben que soy una cursilona de primera, pero aquí nos adentraremos en algo un poquito distinto... algo más oscuro. Si ignoraron mis advertencias de arriba, ruego que las lean antes de que vengan a matarme al final de esta historia... ¡Que por cierto! Ya está finalizada. Publicaré esta historia en tiempo récord xD. De hecho, oficialmente, solo tengo dos semanas para hacerlo, JAJAJA. Gracias a todos por acompañarme.

 **A la dueña(o) de este prompt:** me enamoré de tu idea desde que la leí. De corazón deseo que se asemeje un poco a tu petición y a lo que deseaste para con esto. ¡Ojalá que te guste en mis letras y disfrutes mucho la lectura! :D Ya sabes, tendremos un poco de oscuridad por acá.

Ahora, muchas gracias a todos aquellos que se animen a acompañarme en esta historia más rápida que flash. ¡Los he extrañado un montón! :D

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer y más gracias si les nace un review! :D**

 **La escritora perdida, PukitChan**


	2. Aliados

**El Potterverso pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Moi solo pide prestados sus personajes un ratito para una retorcida historia que a ella no le causaría ninguna gracia. Je, je, je.**

 _Esta historia participa en el II Festival del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

 **Personajes:** Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter

 **Género:** Crimen

 **Advertencias: Slash/Lemon/EWE.** Esta historia contiene una relación homosexual que no va a ser cursi ni buena. En serio. La probabilidad de que esto acabe de una manera **increíblemente mal** es muy, muy alta. Dicho está. **Sobre avertencia no hay engaño.**

 **Prompt: #39**

* * *

 **Dulces y Pesadillas**

Por:

PukitChan

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Aliados**

El vapor que flotaba por el lugar era tal que Harry se descubrió pensando en Severus Snape y el aula de Pociones. Se forzó a recordar los pequeños detalles, como las mesas destartaladas y los murmullos interminables, porque nadie se animaba a hablar en voz alta, mucho menos cuando el profesor estaba vigilandote. Y cada tanto, una explosión que sobresaltaba a todos aunque ya sabían de dónde provenía: el asiento de Neville.

Una suave sonrisa cargada de ironía se formó en sus labios. ¿Cuántos años habían pasado ya? ¿Qué pensaría Snape si viera en lo que Neville se había convertido después de una guerra y cientos de misiones en las que había arriesgado su vida? Ciertamente, su amigo ya no era ese niño temeroso que se escondía en el último asiento del aula, rogando por ser invisible. Ahora era un auror, y en una muestra de que el destino podía tener sentido del humor si se lo proponía, Neville también estaba encargado de analizar las pociones y los diminutos rastros que dejaban.

Era casi poético ver a Neville, justo como en ese momento lo hacía, trabajar en silencio mientras cortaba, modificaba la intensidad del fuego y agitaba su varita en busca de un resultado. Se trataba de algo ostentoso, se dijo Harry, pues inclusive el más pequeño de los calderos se veía enorme al lado de las migas de chocolate con las que Neville trabajaba.

—Puedo oírte pensar. ¿Qué sucede?

Harry dio un respingo al darse cuenta de que Neville había dejado de moverse para mirarlo a los ojos. Y a juzgar por la flama sobre la cual estaba colocado el caldero, supuso que su amigo estaba esperando a que la poción hirviera un poco más.

—Estaba pensando en Snape —admitió. Neville levantó una ceja, como si no pudiera creerlo, y volvió su vista hacia el caldero, aunque haciendo un ademán para que Harry continuase hablando— y en lo mucho que ha cambiado todo.

—¿Cómo tú deteniéndote a analizar las cosas? —cuestionó con un sentido del humor nacido de sus últimas experiencias.

—Algo así —admitió con una mueca. Luego, al recordar que había cosas más importantes en las que preocuparse, dijo—: ¿Crees resolver mi duda pronto?

—Si todo salió bien, espero que en unos minutos más.

Harry abrió la boca para decir algo, pero fue interrumpido al escuchar unos toques en la puerta. Instantes después, Ron entraba por ella con el aspecto de alguien que acababa de descubrir algo tan impactante y evidente que era difícil creer que lo habían ignorado hasta ese momento.

—Tenías razón.

En otra situación, Harry habría disfrutado del sonido de esas palabras, porque no existía cosa que le gustara más que el hecho de saber que sus ideas eran las correctas. Sin embargo, en ese momento, solo atinó a fruncir su ceño porque era terrible saber que sus sospechas habían sido las correctas. ¿Eso significaba que aquello que pensó sobre _él_ también era cierto? _Quizás…_

—En las fotografías casi no se nota, pero sí existe —continuó diciendo Ron, cada vez con más fuerza y seguridad en su voz. Al parecer la muda sorpresa de Harry y la atención de Neville volcada sobre él lo habían envalentonado lo suficiente como para hacerle parecer que estaba dando un reporte frente al mismo Ministro de Magia—. Tuve que pedir los recuerdos de todos aquellos que presenciaron la escena original del crimen y estarán listos en treinta minutos.

Harry levantó las cejas, impresionado. Aquel, sin duda alguna, era un buen movimiento.

—Estupendo, Ron —dijo, logrando que el pecho del otro se hinchara de orgullo.

—Una serie de asesinatos —comentó Neville en voz alta, pronunciando sin querer las palabras que el mismo Harry había pensado desde hacía varias horas, pero que no quería escuchar—. ¿Eso es lo que ahora buscamos? Hace bastante tiempo que un mago tenebroso no aparecía.

—Aún no lo hemos confirmado. Solo… _solo_ es una sospecha.

—Fuiste tú quien lo sugirió. —Ron lucía confundido y a Harry le pareció que tenía razón al estarlo. Y si aquello que él sospechaba se hacía realidad, entonces, ¿se atrevería a enfrentarlo?

—Quiero llegar al fondo de esto, eso es todo.

Inclusive antes de agachar su rostro, Harry supo que Neville y Ron estaban intercambiado una mirada extrañada. Si había alguien en la Oficina de Aurores que anhelaba hacer justicia, ese era él. Harry siempre había sido el primero en actuar, en presionar a los demás para encontrar una solución a los problemas que se enfrentaban. Las respuestas llegaban a él tan rápido que muchos habían llegado a tildar ese comportamiento como caprichoso, aunque efectivo. Sin embargo ahora, aunque daba soluciones e ideas, su falta de motivación e irritación eran tal que los demás -no solo sus amigos- habían comenzado a notarlo.

Cerró los ojos, recordando las escenas de los dos últimos crímenes que habían caído en su área. Estaba tan confundido y sentía tanta presión que deseaba encontrarse mágicamente solo y sin problemas; sin embargo, al abrir sus párpados, Neville y Ron aún seguían allí junto con las dos carpetas que había sacado de su cubículo. Una, las más antigua, había sido revisada tantas veces que las orillas ya estaban desgastadas y las hojas arrugadas. Enfrente de cada una, y siendo esta la forma más rápida de identificarlas, una diminuta ficha rezaba:

 **No.:** D15-324-HI

 **Nombre:** BECHER, Erik.

 **Causa del deceso:** Desconocida.

 **No.:** D15-401-IJ

 **Nombre:** SWEENY, Allan.

 **Causa del deceso:** PENDIENTE

—¿Harry? ¿Sucede algo?

Levantó la mirada justo en el momento exacto en el que Ron estiraba su mano para tocarlo. Un nudo se instaló en la garganta de Harry y se forzó a recobrar la postura. Estaba pensando demasiado, lo estaba haciendo, maldita sea.

—Lo lamento —dijo lo más convincente que pudo, evitando el contacto de su amigo al acercarse a Neville—. No he descansado bien estos últimos días.

No era necesario tener el ojo entrenado de un auror para saber que no le habían creído, pero fingían que sí. Aun así, Harry se sintió aliviado porque sabía que eso le daría unas horas más, las suficientes para poder llegar al fondo de todo ese asunto. Para quitarse de encima el peso que había estado cargando sobre sus hombros desde el momento en el que la envoltura de un chocolate apareció frente a sus ojos.

—Está listo —dijo Neville, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Escuchó a Ron silbar por lo bajo y acercarse luciendo tan expectante que Harry terminó preguntándose si podría fingir un poco de esa emoción: estaba seguro de que parecía un niño a quien le prohibieron comer el postre hasta que se hubiera terminado todas las verduras—. Solo tenemos una oportunidad, dado que no había muchos restos de chocolate que nos fueran útiles. Si al menos uno contiene solo un poco de lo que _buscamos_ …

Neville explicaba todo con una paciencia tan calculadora que resultaba evidente por qué era uno de los mejores aurores del escuadrón. Allí estaba _ese_ Neville. El Neville que había guiado al Ejército de Dumbledore a una rebelión cuando todo parecía perdido; el muchacho que sin vacilar había tomado una espada para matar a una serpiente que causó tanto temor como el que alguna vez fuera su amo.

—¿Ahora debemos de contener la respiración y suplicar por algo? —preguntó Ron en un evidente intento de relajar el ambiente. Neville levantó ambas cejas, asintió y dejó caer una migaja de chocolate hacia la poción que aún emanaba vapores extraños. En cuanto el contacto se produjo, una pequeña nube de vapor verde flotó del caldero que no tuvo explicación hasta que Harry escuchó el susurro que confirmaba sus peores temores y sospechas por segunda vez en ese día.

—Tenías razón, Harry. Sweeny Allan fue asesinado… el chocolate estaba envenenado.

A Harry ninguna victoria le supo tan amarga como la de aquel día. _Aquel maldito día._

—El problema es… ¿por qué no logramos detectarlo?

 **εїз**

La causa de la muerte de Erik Becher había sido un misterio inclusive para los más entrenados aurores del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. El caso había sido archivado luego de que se quedaron sin pistas, sin testigos… sin rastros que seguir. Los informes hechos por los sanadores encargados del área no revelaban nada extraño. Después de todo, ¿quién sospecharía de un té de manzanilla acompañado de chocolates? Nadie lo haría. No cuando toda la familia había merendado junta. No cuando Erik Becher, pocas horas después, fue llamado al Ministerio de Magia, había viajado por la chimenea y poco antes del llegar al atrio principal, cayó súbitamente al suelo por una muerte que nadie esperaba.

 _No resuelto,_ decían los informes. _Causas desconocidas_ , insistían las líneas que intentaban describir los últimos momentos de su vida. Sin embargo, al navegar por los recuerdos de los involucrados, de la familia y de los mismos aurores, Harry descubrió que encontrar los rastros de un asesinato era más fácil cuando tenías prendida la luz indicada. Así que mientras sus compañeros de escuadrón analizaban cada detalle, cada rostro, cada movimientos inusual, el corazón de Harry palpitaba desbocado en busca de _ese punto_ que podría ser el comienzo de algo que, sentía, no sería capaz de controlar.

—Ahí está… —dijo, y se odio a sí mismo por haber elevado su voz. En menos de un instante, todos los aurores que revisaban el recuerdo se centraron en observar cómo Erik Becher, expulsado de la chimenea por la fuerza caprichosa de la Red Flú, no notó que una envoltura caía de su bolsillo… una envoltura idéntica a la del chocolate que había asesinado a Allan Sweeny.

—Es del mismo tipo —afirmó Ron al agacharse para ver la imagen que se hacía más distorsionada a medida que el recuerdo avanzaba hasta desaparecer. La persona que les había otorgado ese recuerdo era la entró en la chimenea justo después de que Erik saliera de ella. Misma persona que notó que Erik había tirado algo, pero estaba demasiado ocupada para ponerse a pensar en cosas como esas.

Porque, ¿a quien le interesaban esas cosas? A nadie. Excepto, tal vez, a los asesinos.

 _Porque las más violentas muertes, Harry, están hechas de los detalles: en las miradas, en las sonrisas y en los movimientos. En lo que nadie ve porque no es relevante._

—¿Entonces…?

—Si nos basamos en esta evidencia… —dijo la única mujer que había en el grupo en ese momento. La mejor auror del escuadrón, a opinión de Harry. Diana estaba envuelta por el gris nebuloso del recuerdo, y por alguna razón eso la hacía parecer mucho mayor—, fue envenenado también. Y esto nos da un nuevo sospechoso.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Ron, desorientado.

—Draco Malfoy. —Diana, con su expresión reacia, con sus labios pintados en un bonito tono café, entrecerró sus ojos y murmuró—: Él fue el principal sospechoso hasta que se cerró la investigación de Erik Becher, dado que su muerte lo benefició. Se quedó con su puesto en el Ministerio.

—¿Por qué Malfoy? —preguntó, para sorpresa de Harry, Ron. No parecía de acuerdo con la idea de quién era el sospechoso—. Es decir, él solo compraría su puesto si quisiera ascender.

Diana lo miró exasperada. Harry sabía por qué y era evidente que Neville lo había deducido también.

—Por el chocolate, Weasley —respondió toscamente la mujer—. Estaba envenenado, y solo un maestro en la creación de pociones podría crear un veneno mortal capaz de esconderse a los ojos expertos de un grupo de investigadores.

Harry cerró los ojos. Sabía lo que continuaba.

—Y Draco Malfoy, por supuesto, es un pocionista experto.

* * *

 **Autora al habla:**

¡Buenas noches, gente de bonita! :D! Ey, les dije que este fic iba a ser publicado en tiempo récord. ¡Y aquí tenemos un nuevo capítulo! ¿Qué dicen? Empezamos a ver esa trama oscura de la que estoy hablando, muajajaja. En el próxima capítulo tendremos una aparición estelar, seguro ya saben quién nos falta en este fic. ¡Muchas gracias por todos sus ánimos! :D

 **Guest;** ¡muchas gracias! ¡Saludos!

 **Lizbethshawol;** creo que desde que comencé a escribirla supe que tendría un tinte oscuro, porque hasta la narración la siento un poco más triste, no sé... ¡Pronto me pondré con mis actualizaciones, lo prometo! :D Gracias por leer y el review. ¡Un beso a ti y a tus rimas! :D

¡Muchas gracias a **Kuroneko1490, Guest, Shamaya Malfoy, CuquiLuna, Parejachyca, Annilina,** **lizbethshawol,** **Xonyaa11** por sus hermosos reviews! :D

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer y más gracias por sus reviews!**

 **¡Besos y abrazos enormes!:D**


	3. Sonrisas

**El Potterverso pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Moi solo pide prestados sus personajes un ratito para una retorcida historia que a ella no le causaría ninguna gracia. Je, je, je.**

 _Esta historia participa en el II Festival del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

 **Personajes:** Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter

 **Género:** Crimen

 **Advertencias: Slash/Lemon/EWE.** Esta historia contiene una relación homosexual que no va a ser cursi ni buena. En serio. La probabilidad de que esto acabe de una manera **increíblemente mal** es muy, muy alta. Dicho está. **Sobre avertencia no hay engaño.**

 **Prompt: #39**

* * *

 **Dulces y Pesadillas**

Por:

PukitChan

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Sonrisas**

En el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional se respiraba un ambiente tenso del que nadie hablaba, pero cuyas razones todos sabían. Sin necesidad de usar legeremancia, Harry podía adivinar lo que pasaba por la mente de todos esos tensos empleados: « _Asesinato. Dos personas de este departamento han sido asesinadas. ¿Quién es el siguiente? ¿Seré yo?_ _»_

Los aurores tampoco ayudaban a relajar el ambiente. Desde el momento en el que se había descubierto que los dos asesinatos habían tenido el mismo _modus operandi_ , se reforzó la seguridad en el área, aumentando así los temores de que algo grave estaba pasando. Y aunque era un asunto que, se suponía, debía ser tratado con hermetismo, fue la misma que falta información que había mantenido a los aurores caminando a oscuras la que terminó por filtrar los detalles del caso.

 _Es un secreto a voces,_ pensó Harry al notar las miradas que se desviaban hacia él no por quien era, sino por la persona por la que preguntaba y el lugar al cual se dirigía. Vagamente, Potter se preguntó cuántas de esas personas confiarían de verdad en la Oficina de Aurores. No es como si existiera una Rita Skeeter dedicada a desacreditarlos, pero a regañadientes Harry admitía -al menos para sí mismo- que los últimos casos no habían tenido los resultados esperados.

Aunque, ¿en verdad él quería seguir recorriendo ese camino?

—Buenas tardes. ¿Se encuentra el señor Malfoy en su oficina?

La joven bruja que levantó la mirada escondida tras unas gafas torcidas le dedicó una expresión recelosa, muy propia de alguien que no confiaba en el personal Ministerio, inclusive si fuera uno de ellos. Aun así, ella asintió. Con su varita tocó los documentos que estaba leyendo y los ordenó en una perfecta pila antes de ponerse de pie. Vestía una túnica blanca que le daba un aspecto bastante fresco, ideal para un departamento en el que el fluir de la gente solo elevaba la temperatura, pero que le hacía lucir demasiado pálida, casi enfermiza. Ella rodeó su escritorio y se acercó a la puerta, pero en lugar de tocarla y pedir permiso, como se esperaría que ocurriera, cerró los ojos y colocó su varita. Instantes después, una luz amarillenta se reflejó en la madera y la muchacha giró hacia Harry.

—El señor Malfoy puede recibirlo en este momento.

Harry arqueó una ceja, preguntándose cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que fue tratado de esa manera: como si fuese una visita indeseada, un pariente incómodo al que no querían recibir, pero no tenían otro remedio más que hacerlo.

—Gracias —contestó, incapaz de esconder la nota de irritación en su voz. No podía evitarlo; la antipatía que esa joven mujer y él se tenían siempre había imposible de ocultar.

 _Siempre._

No permaneció mucho tiempo en el pasillo. Contrario a lo que había hecho la mujer, Harry sí tocó la puerta con sus nudillos y aguardó por un permiso que no tardó en llegar en forma de una suave voz distorsionada por la distancia. Al entrar a una oficina que nadie se había molestado en redecorar, Harry descubrió a Draco y otro hombre, ambos de pie, mirándose entre sí y cerrando lo que debió ser un buen trato porque ambos lucían bastante satisfechos mientras se tomaban la mano. El auror, que nunca esperó esa escena, optó por guardar silencio, lo que le permitió escuchar unas palabras en un idioma que no comprendía y que le parecía demasiado rápido y complicado para siquiera considerar descifrar.

—どうもありがとうございました. —Ese era Malfoy, no podía ocultar lo bien que se desenvolvía, lo cual era impresionante para alguien como Harry, que nunca se había interesado en aprender otro lenguaje que no fuera el propio—. うすいーさんの助けは非常に重要になります.

—Malfoy-さん は約束を守らなければならない. 契約の中でたくさん問題があるかもしれません. —Nunca supo si fue el sonido del apellido del rubio o simplemente sus instintos lo que hicieron levantar la vista. Lo cierto fue que Harry se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de que el acompañante asiático del otro lo miraba de soslayo, como si desconfiara de él. Como si no estuviera de acuerdo en su existencia—. あまりにも静かなようです.

—心配しないでください. 彼は危ない人じゃないです. —Sea lo que fuera que hubieran dicho, ocasionó que Malfoy sonriera de lado y también mirara a Harry. El auror atinó a fruncir su ceño cuando, sin despegar sus ojos grises de él, Draco completó—: すべてが大丈夫です.

Hubo una larga e incómoda pausa en la que el desconocido pareció meditar algo. Al final asintió e inclinó ligeramente su cabeza en algo que parecía ser una breve reverencia. No obstante, mientras se retiraba, ni siquiera la profunda seriedad que lo envolvía logró que Harry pudiera ignorar la amenaza en el tono de voz del hombre a pesar de que no entendiera sus palabras.

—わかりました. 私は2週間待ちます、これ以上何もありません.

Cuando el desconocido salió, el silencio que inundaba la oficina continuó hasta que Malfoy tomó entre sus manos una taza de té aún humeante. Luego miró a Harry. Había algo excesivamente arrogante en esos ojos grises que le hizo sentir enfadado, y no por primera vez. Sin embargo, la sonrisa que afloró en sus labios al verlo vestido con su túnica que lo identificaba como auror, solo le confirmó algo que Harry ya sabía: Draco no estaba sorprendido por su visita. Inclusive, era posible que la esperaba.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó, cómo no, Draco. Era evidente que estaban en su territorio, no solo por la confianza que transmitía, sino también porque abordó el tema de inmediato. No quería perder el tiempo en formalidades—. ¿Soy el principal sospechoso, otra vez?

—¿Estás confesando algo? —preguntó, más secamente de lo que esperaba. Una perfecta ceja rubia se elevó por ello. Más que ofendido, Draco lucía divertido. Y mierda, eso le exasperaba.

—Basta con salir cinco minutos a cualquier pasillo del Ministerio, Potter —dijo, bebiendo de su taza con una elegancia que solo podía ser producto de la crianza—. Los rumores corren. Si ha habido un asesinato en esta área, es _evidente_ que _soy_ un sospechoso.

Harry se tensó, pero no apartó su vista de Draco. Por primera vez, Potter notó los pequeños detalles que los rodeaban, como la elegante túnica en la que el rubio estaba envuelto o la corbata de lunares casualmente aflojada. La chimenea estaba cerrada y el aroma que flotaba en el aire era dulce, sin caer en lo empalagoso. La luz era tenue, pero suficiente, creando un ambiente íntimo que parecía transmitir más sensualidad que confianza. En el escritorio, a lado de un elegante juego de té, un frasco rebosante de dulces le hizo recordar a Harry su adolescencia y todas esas veces durante el desayuno en el Gran Comedor, cuando las lechuzas llegaban cargadas de paquetes. Draco siempre había recibido todos esos dulces de parte de sus padres, y solo hasta ahora Harry comprendía, por ridículo que parecería, cuánto lo había envidiado.

—Son dos malditos asesinatos, Draco —dijo, sobando el puente de su nariz, para luego cruzar los brazos—. ¡No puedes actuar como si nada estuviera pasando!

—Es porque nada está pasando. ¿O estás dudando de mí, _Harry...?_ —preguntó, recargándose en el escritorio. Y eso, algo tan simple como eso, desarmó a Potter, quien de inmediato abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su columna vertebral.

—Draco, _por favor…_ —suplicó.

Pero Draco no se compadeció. Se incorporó y caminó hacia Harry, quien por instinto retrocedió dos pasos en una acción que habría sorprendido a la mayoría de las personas que lo conocían, pero no a él. Malfoy relamió sus labios, sintiéndose como un depredador a punto de cazar a su presa, y algo en la comparación era cierto pues cuando Potter chocó contra la pared, Draco ya tenía ambos brazos estirados: el izquierdo sujetando a Harry por la cintura y el derecho acariciando lentamente del cuello hacia la mandíbula, sintiendo, gracias a su pulgar, el rastro de una barba que comenzaba a crecer. Aquello era enfermizo y Harry lo sabía, pues su conciencia no dejaba de gritarle que estaba mal, que no era adecuado, pero al buscar los ojos de Draco, sintiendo su respiración sobre sus labios, lo único que consiguió fue estremecerse, acallando esa vocecita que cada vez se hacía más lejana.

—Si te sientes tan seguro de lo que dices, Harry, de que soy un sospechoso… —continuó hablando Draco en una voz susurrante que le impedía pensar correctamente. _Tenía_ que parar eso. De verdad, debía hacerlo—, entonces tu deber como auror es detenerme, ¿no es así? ¿Qué estás esperando?

Harry tembló. Esa era la pregunta que había estado atormentandolo a todas horas, desde hacía varias semanas, cuando apareció el primer cadáver y Draco fue nombrado sospechoso. _¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?,_ se preguntaba cuando comenzó a vigilar todos sus pasos, cuando indagó en su vida y Draco lo descubrió. _¿Por qué lo permitía?,_ se repetía desde el instante en el que Draco comenzó a coquetearle sensualmente, llenando sus sentidos e inflamando sus deseos. _Estúpido, estúpido_ , se decía, pero nunca se había sentido tan deseado en su vida. Nunca había sentido tanta atención, cariño y comprensión a la soledad que lo consumía hasta que Draco apareció, demostrándole que el placer carnal era algo que lo superaba.

Entonces, Harry frunció el ceño en un gesto de profunda resignación y dolor. Se inclinó y ocultó su rostro en el hombro de Draco, abrazándolo tembloroso.

—Por favor, solo dime que no eres tú. —Sin embargo, y a pesar de sus súplicas internas, Draco no respondió. Simplemente, se movió un poco, sin dejar de abrazarlo, pero permitiéndole ver por encima de su hombro. Y fue cuando Harry lo descubrió.

Allí, en el frasco de dulces que estaba sobre su escritorio, había un chocolate con una envoltura idéntica a la de los asesinatos. Era demasiado evidente… era como si Draco, sabiendo que tarde o temprano él llegaría buscando respuestas, lo hubiera puesto allí, para que lo viera.

 _Era como si estuviera confesando todo._

Harry cerró sus manos con fuerza sobre la tela de la túnica, sabiendo que debía acercarse, que debía investigar, pero Draco se adelantó a sus movimientos al alejarse para buscar su rostro, obligando al verde y al gris a encontrarse.

—¿Y qué harías si fuese yo el culpable? —preguntó roncamente, estrechando su mirada, acercando sus labios a los de Harry, solo para rozarlos, sin llegar a completar un beso, bajando su mano para acariciarle el trasero—. Dime, gran auror, ¿qué dice tu moral al respecto? ¿Me llevarías a Azkaban, permitiendo que muriera en completa soledad?

Harry no podía pensar. Se sentía demasiado excitado por esas manos para controlarse. Se inclinó hacia adelante, apoderándose de los labios de Draco, reclamando, odiando que el rubio lo hubiese arrastrado hasta esa situación y que él fuese tan estúpido como para haber caído en ello. Quizá por eso sus besos nunca habían sido tiernos o suaves… tal vez por eso, lo que _sentía_ iba más allá de la pasión y la obsesión.

Y ambos lo sabían.

 _Dime, Harry, ¿qué es lo que harías si Draco fuese el culpable de todo?_

—Alguien viene.

Apenas tuvieron tiempo de apartarse y asumir distintas posiciones cuando la puerta comenzó a ser golpeada con insistencia. Por un instante, Harry temió que sus ojos revelaran todo, pero al final, cuando Draco abrió la puerta (escondiendo con magia aquel frasco lleno de dulces), se sorprendió al ver a Ron mirando desconfiado el interior de la oficina. Pero no se trataba de Ron, su amigo, o de Ron, el chico que se fastidiaba solo porque Draco Malfoy existiera. Se trataba de un auror que sabía que todo crimen debía ser pagado.

—Ha ocurrido un nuevo asesinato —informó seriamente. Harry comprendió que la frase no había sido casual; si Ron la había pronunciado sin molestarse en ser receloso por la información, era porque Draco, una vez más, parecía vinculado al caso—. Necesitas acudir al lugar, Harry.—Luego, se acercó a Draco, quien solo permanecía mirándolos porque sabía lo que seguía, sobre todo cuando Ron le entregó un sobre sellado por el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica—. Señor Draco Malfoy, tendrá que acompañarnos. El Departamento de Investigación de la Oficina de Aurores desea hacerle unas cuantas preguntas.

Draco ni siquiera protestó. Lo único que hizo, mientras miraba casualmente a su escritorio, fue sonreír y salir de su oficina escoltado por dos aurores y preguntando cuánto tiempo tomaría eso, argumentando todo el trabajo que debía hacer. A posta, Harry permaneció unos segundos más en la oficina, y se acercó al lugar donde había desparecido el frasco. Años como auror bastaron para percatarse de que en realidad el frasco simplemente estaba oculto bajo un sencillo hechizo de invisibilidad. Miró hacia la puerta abierta: todos, incluso la bruja que lo había atendido al principio, estaban más interesados en Draco que en su oficina. Solo quería…

 _Maldita sea, ¿qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué estaba haciendo eso?_

—¿Harry?

El aludido volteó y los ojos de Ron se volvieron serios, respondiendo a visión de Harry, quien le señalaba con su varita el frasco de dulces. El pelirrojo, chico listo, entendió lo que el otro quería decirle de inmediato.

—¿Crees que esté allí...? Malfoy no sería tan idiota, Harry.

—Aun así, debemos investigar. Lleva este frasco al Departamento de Sustancias Intoxicantes. Después del interrogatorio que le harán a Malfoy, podremos conseguir una orden para registrar su oficina, y también la Mansión Malfoy.

Ron parecía sorprendido por la orden, pero al final asintió, tomó el frasco y se lo llevó. Momentos después, Harry salió de la oficina, sellándola con magia y continuando su camino hacia la Oficina de Aurores. Agachó la mirada, hundió sus manos en los bolsillos de su túnica… y frunció el ceño al sentir allí el chocolate que había sacado del frasco de Draco.

* * *

 **Autora al habla:**

¡Hola a todos, pequeños Padawan! :D ¿Qué dicen, qué dicen? ¿Empiezan a ver la oscuridad de este fic y lo que está ocurriendo aquí? ¿Comenzamos a comprender un poco de la oscuridad de Draco y Harry? ¿Qué piensan? MUAJAJAJA. ¡Ya saben que espero sus opiniones!

Por cierto, la parte en japonés sí son diálogos en la trama xD. No puse símbolos nada más porque sí. ¡Muchas gracias a mi querida **Shirokyandi** por apoyarme en esta parte de la historia! Sois fantástica y maravillosa TwT!

 **Kohn;** ¡muchas gracias! :D ¡Ojalá la disfrutes! ¡Saludos!

¡Muchas gracias a **Xonyaa11, Kuroneko1490, ChristineC, Annilina, Aeryn G, CuquiLuna, Parejachyca, Shamaya Malfoy, Kohn y Saku-Aya** por sus reviews!

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer y más gracias si les nace un review!**

 **¡Abrazo fortísimo y un excelente inicio de semana!**


	4. Memorias

**El Potterverso pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Moi solo pide prestados sus personajes un ratito para una retorcida historia que a ella no le causaría ninguna gracia. Je, je, je.**

 _Esta historia participa en el II Festival del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

 **Personajes:** Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter

 **Género:** Crimen

 **Advertencias: Slash/Lemon/EWE.** Esta historia contiene una relación homosexual que no va a ser cursi ni buena. En serio. La probabilidad de que esto acabe de una manera **increíblemente mal** es muy, muy alta. Dicho está. **Sobre avertencia no hay engaño.**

 **Prompt: #39**

* * *

 **Dulces y Pesadillas**

Por:

PukitChan

 **Capítulo 3**

 **Memorias**

Aún lo recordaba.

Si Draco se ponía a analizar con cuidado cada mínimo detalle de su plan estratégicamente creado, todavía era capaz de recordar la primera vez que Harry Potter se vio involucrado en él. Era lógico. El hombre era uno de los aurores más importantes del Ministerio y tarde o temprano tendría que aparecer para entrometerse en su camino e interrumpir sus planes. En todo caso, más que sorprenderlo, la presencia de Potter era inevitable. Eso lo había contemplado. _Eso_ entraba dentro de sus límites establecidos.

Comenzó con una sospecha tras el primer asesinato, aunque en ese momento ni siquiera lo habían considerado como tal. Fue el tiempo, las sospechas, el pasado, los interrogatorios y su evidente ascenso por el Ministerio lo que los llevó hasta él. Tenían razones para sospechar, después de todo. Si Lucius Malfoy se había abierto camino a través de amenazas y cantidades obscenas de dinero, entonces Draco también podía hacerlo. No había espacio para dudas. No cuando salía tan beneficiado por ello.

Los rumores los seguían al igual que las miradas, aunque estas se desviaban en el momento exacto en el que él los observaba. Si alguna vez alguien creyó que la guerra había hundido al apellido Malfoy, el miedo que infundió Draco se encargó de demostrar lo contrario. Sin embargo, él mejor que nadie sabía que si existía alguien capaz de enfrentarlo, ese era Potter y no porque Draco fuese un mago tenebroso; era, sencillamente, porque se trataba de él.

Pero esa vez (la ocasión en la que Harry lo miró no como un compañero molesto del colegio, sino como un hombre capaz de asesinar a otros por la búsqueda del poder) Potter no tenía decisión en su mirada. Ni siquiera tenía deseos de atraparlo. Lo que Harry tenía cuando le tocó enfrentarlo, era un corazón roto.

No fue difícil averiguarlo: Potter continuaba siendo una figura pública a la cual era fácil criticar. Sus pasos eran seguidos por revistas absurdas que no tenían nada más interesante que publicar, pero a las cuáles les divertía tenía a alguien a quien humillar. De esa manera, Draco supo sobre la fragilidad de Potter al querer, de lo fácil que era engañarlo y cómo destrozarlo. Bastó con mirar con atención, sonreír en el momento preciso y mostrarse comprensivo, primero con su investigación y después con sus emociones, para lograr que cayera rendido ante sus pies.

Draco había visto los beneficios desde el primer momento. Si había que tejer una telaraña donde la meta era atrapar a todas sus presas, Harry había caía indirectamente en ella. _Un desafortunado giro del destino_ , dirían algunos. _Lo que necesitaba para hacerse poderoso_ , pensaría Draco. Porque sí, usar a Potter resultó mucho más conveniente de lo esperado. Manipular las emociones de Harry, fingiendo darle amor y satisfacción era la manera más rápida de ascender por el Ministerio.

Repentinamente, y sin que nadie lo entendiera, las investigaciones se hicieron más complejas. El _veritaserum_ no afectaba a Draco. Las evidencias, aunque apuntaban hacia él, no eran concluyentes. Siempre había un testigo, un método, una laguna en las leyes mágicas que nunca antes se habían utilizado. _Asesino_ , gritaban los ojos de los aurores, menos el de uno, el más importante de ellos, el único que podría mandarlo a Azkaban porque sabía la verdad, pero no tenía el valor para hacerlo.

A Harry Potter ya no le quedaban fuerzas para seguir intentándolo.

 _Ya no._

—Amo Malfoy, señor…

Por un instante, al escuchar la chillante voz, Draco desvió su mirada del caldero hacia el suelo. Allí, luciendo demasiado asustado, un elfo lo miraba con sus enormes ojos rojos. La criatura parecía haberse castigado recientemente por todas las vendas que colgaban de sus largos y esqueléticos dedos, pero Draco apenas le prestó atención a ellos pues sabía que solo existía una razón para que un elfo lo interrumpiera mientras preparaba una poción.

 _Solo una._

—¿Llegó? —preguntó Draco con calma, sin sorprenderse. El elfo (cuyo nombre Malfoy nunca aprendería) asintió con vigor antes de desaparecer pues su amo, en un silencioso movimiento de su mano, le había dado una orden clara: _muy bien,_ _tráelo aquí_. Entonces, mientras esperaba, Draco miró hacia la ventana salpicada por las gotas de una lluvia pesada y desagradable. El tipo de lluvia que borraba los rastros de un camino salpicado por la sangre.

La clase de noche que siempre lo llevaba hasta sus brazos.

—Amo, el señor Harry Potter ha venido a visitarlo.

La poción comenzó a hervir con suavidad cuando Draco levantó la vista. Allí, de pie a mitad de su laboratorio, Potter lo miraba con una expresión lamentable. Estaba empapado de pies a cabeza, aún portaba la túnica del Ministerio y en la mano izquierda estaba la placa que lo identificaba como uno de los más importantes miembros del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. Temblaba. Los cristales de las gafas se empañaron de inmediato por los vapores que flotaban por la habitación, pero eso no pareció importarle porque todo lo que hacía era observarlo con el corazón destrozado.

—¿Terminó la investigación? —preguntó, volviendo la vista hacia la mesa donde los ingredientes estaban esparcidos en un orden que solo él sería capaz de entender. Con las manos envueltas por los guantes de piel de dragón, Draco tomó el tallo de una rama lo suficientemente larga para abarcar uno de sus brazos. Luego, sujetó un cuchillo y comenzó a cortar hoja por hoja con una paciencia abrumadora.

—Fue un asesinato —respondió, acercándose a él. Aunque no lo veía, Draco sabía que así era: el sonido de los pasos, que ni siquiera la alfombra centenaria era capaz de ocultar, lo delataba—. Consumió un chocolate pocas horas antes de morir.

—¿Causas desconocidas?

—Sí. Sin embargo… —pausó, aunque no lo suficiente para que Draco le prestara atención. El rubio continuaba cortando las hojas, extrayendo el líquido que emergía de ellas con extrema delicadeza—. Creemos que se trata de un veneno de reciente creación. Letal, pero que se desvanece de inmediato. Y como el cuerpo fue encontrado pronto, entonces aún existe la posibilidad de confirmar el veneno. Tal vez, con un poco de suerte, encontrar un rastro de los ingredientes.

Durante unos minutos el silencio prevaleció. El corazón de Harry no dejaba de palpitar y su cuerpo de temblar cuando por fin se colocó frente a Draco, quien lo miró fijamente y levantó la rama que manipulaba, exhibiéndola frente a él.

— _Cycas Revoluta._ ソテツ en japonés, es una planta difícil de cultivar en Inglaterra por su clima. Aún más de traer desde Japón, sobre todo porque es extremadamente tóxica. Con las dosis correctas, es mortal. Demasiadas leyes la regulan. ¿Sabías esto, Harry? A causa de esta planta, muchos animales han muerto, sobre todo por su sabor. Es _agradable._

Ni siquiera había terminado de explicar cuando una diminuta sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al notar cómo Harry mordía su labio inferior. _Lo sabe_ , pensó Draco y una ola de excitación y placer recorrió su cuerpo cuando, ante el pasmado rostro del auror, sacó una caja de chocolates: tomó uno -con una envoltura que Harry conocía a la perfección- y lo bañó en la pócima a la que había agregado las gotas que obtuvo de la planta. Luego, tras unos segundos, lo sacó, envolviendo el chocolate una vez más en la envoltura.

 _En esa maldita envoltura._

Luego, cumpliendo lo que Draco había planeado desde que el otro apareció rogándole porque le mintiera, Harry hundió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó un chocolate, mismo que colocó junto con el que Draco había terminado de crear y envolver.

 _Muy bien, Potter. ¿Qué es lo que harás? Sabiendo lo que sabes… ¿a qué te atreverás?_

—¿Draco?

—¿Sí?

Silencio. Harry vaciló, pero al final se quitó las gafas y en ese simple movimiento, Draco descubrió por primera vez el placer de haber derrotado a Harry Potter. Al hombre que no creyó que algún día se daría por vencido, pero que ahora estaba ahí, mirándolo con esos ojos verdes que le suplicaban en silencio alguna excusa, cualquiera, para no llorar y desmoronarse frente a él. Para seguir creyendo en él… y Draco, por supuesto, se la daría. Se quitó los guantes, estiró su brazo por encima de la pócima y los ingredientes, y con cuidado acarició la mejilla y los labios resecos del otro.

—¿Quieres que vayamos a mi habitación, Harry?

 _Aún lo recordaba._

Draco aún recordaba a la perfección la primera vez que Harry se le entregó. Había sido en una noche húmeda, muy caliente. Potter había abierto los brazos hacia él, suplicando, aferrándose a las caricias que Draco le propiciaba, como un extranjero que ha encontrado en un país desconocido a una persona que habla su mismo idioma, como un muerto de hambre a quien le ofrecen las sobras de una comida… como si Draco fuese lo único que le daba sentido a su vida. Y aun así, con sorpresa, Draco había descubierto que eran compatibles físicamente y que la magia que hacía estallar ventanas era tan intensa como desatar el fuego de infierno.

Justo como ahora.

No era ternura ni mucho menos amor. Era hambre, dolor y rabia. Era frustración y enojo vueltos pasión y deseo. Era buscar una satisfacción intensa que lo aliviaría momentáneamente, pero que regresaría con mayor fuerza para atormentarlo. Era Harry Potter enredándose en su cuerpo, no porque lo deseaba, sino porque lo _necesitaba,_ al igual que Draco a él. Por eso, tan solo por eso, su magia estalló.

Todo ocurrió demasiado rápido, doloroso y duro. Los besos se volvieron agresivos y las mordidas violentas. Las caricias eran garras clavándose en su piel. Era excitante, inclusive las órdenes secas pronunciadas por la ronca voz de Draco. Era un _tócate, abre tus piernas, ¿te duele? ¿quieres más?_ que se transformó en precisas estocadas, en abrazos ahogados, en sollozos de tristeza y dolor más que de placer, en un enredo de sábanas, piel y salivas.

Harry siempre suplicó por él. Inclusive en la cama, con las piernas abiertas, ocultando su rostro pero mostrándole su trasero, no dejó de pedirle a Draco que lo hiciera, que siguiera. Aún con las uñas de Draco desgarrando la piel de sus brazos, Harry no dejó de gemir por las palabras vulgares y posesivas que eran susurradas en su oído, para volverse una esencia que lo recorría por completo. Porque, aún sin necesidad de ello, Harry sentía que cada movimiento, cada golpe que lastimaba su próstata y lo hacía delirar de placer, era como golpes mágicos de una _Imperius_ que le ordenaba continuar allí, protegiendo lo que ellos tenían.

Harry nunca se había sentido tan frágil y dañado como cuando Draco lo poseyó, sujetando su cabello negro con fuerza, empujando su cara contra la almohada, montándolo con desesperación. _Sí, sí, sí. Hazme olvidarlo todo, Draco, haz que deje de sentir, por favor. Tú eres el único, solo eres tú._ Y tal vez por eso, cuando el orgasmo lo envolvió en una nube de placer cegador, Harry lo único que atinó a hacer fue a cerrar los ojos, grabando en su alma la sensación de tener Draco enterrando profundamente dentro él, escuchando sus jadeos, su corazón acelerado palpitando contra su espalda y sus labios contra su hombro, creyendo que eso, aquello tan íntimo que durante un instante los unió, bastaría para sobrevivir otro día más.

Solo un día más.

 **εїз**

Fue la luz la que lo despertó. Al principio, maldijo a los elfos por no haber cerrado las cortinas, pero pronto comprendió que no eran los rayos matutinos los que interrumpían su descanso. De hecho, la oscuridad aún prevalecía en el cielo de la madrugada. Lo que brillaba con insistencia era una esfera brillante a un costado de la cama, mismo lugar donde Harry, aún desnudo, la miraba.

Era un patronus que contenía un mensaje para Harry.

—... _es el veneno de una planta. Origen asiático, tal vez. Neville está investigado. Cree que esta misma mañana logrará descubrir cuál es. ¡¿Dónde demonios estás metido?! Hay un caos. El Ministro te quiere aquí. Ya no hay espacio para dudas, Harry: son asesinatos causados por una sola persona. ¡Tenemos que detenerlo!_

Cuando Draco se incorporó, Harry volteó. Tenía una expresión que no se asemejaba para nada con el destello de placer que brillaba en sus ojos hasta hacía unas horas. En su mano izquierda, además, tenía una carta. Malfoy aguardó, preguntándose qué seguiría, pues resultaba evidente que Potter ya había tomado una decisión. _La decisión que los cambiaría._

Así fue.

Harry volvió a la cama, abrazando a Draco con fuerza y robándole un trémulo beso. Luego, se separó, y allí estaba el auror más importante del Ministerio. Allí estaba el hombre al que había estado jalando de sus cadenas todo ese tiempo.

—Felicidades por tu ascenso, Draco —murmuró, entregándole la carta donde anunciaban que, a causa de lo ocurrido en las últimas semanas, en el Ministerio requerían unos cambios: desde ese momento, Draco Malfoy era el jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. Harry sostuvo el rostro del otro con suavidad entre sus manos y sonrió—. No te preocupes por nada: te protegeré. Tú no eres el culpable de nada. Nadie te enviará Azkaban, Draco… lo prometo.

 _Lo conseguí,_ pensó Draco, sonriendo satisfecho cuando levantó los brazos y atrajo a Harry hacia la cama una vez más, _por fin lo logré._

 _Ahora eres y serás para siempre mío, Harry Potter._

Draco aún lo recordaba. El momento en el que creyó que la victoria sería siempre suya.

 **Autora al habla:**

Jejeje. ¡Buenas tardes a todos! -3-! ¿Cómo están? D: ¿Sorprendidos? Traumatizados. Solo esperen el final de este fic y verán que no podríamos haberlo hecho peor, jajajaajjaa xD. Ya, en serio. ¿Qué dicen? ¿Ya vieron Animales Fantásticos! ¡Ya la he visto y me encantado! :D Espero que puedan disfrutarla, al igual que este retorcido fic. ¡Muchas gracias por todo! :D

¡Muchas gracias a **CuquiLuna, Christine C, Kuroneko, Parejachyca, Aeryn G, Kaoruglommy, Shamaya Malfoy, Amalia Michaelis, Stupidrarry, Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter, Maaariiie y Chiquita05** por sus reviews! ¡Son maravillosas! :D

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer y más gracias si les nace un review para esta historia!**


	5. La última decisión

**El Potterverso pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Moi solo pide prestados sus personajes un ratito para una retorcida historia que a ella no le causaría ninguna gracia. Je, je, je.**

 _Esta historia participa en el II Festival del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

 **Personajes:** Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter

 **Género:** Crimen

 **Advertencias: Slash/Lemon/EWE.** Esta historia contiene una relación homosexual que no va a ser cursi ni buena. En serio. La probabilidad de que esto acabe de una manera **increíblemente mal** es muy, muy alta. Dicho está. **Sobre avertencia no hay engaño.**

 **Prompt: #39**

* * *

 **Dulces y Pesadillas**

Por:

PukitChan

 **Capítulo 4**

 **Últimas decisiones**

Harry mantuvo la cabeza baja mientras escuchaba hablar a los representantes de los distintas áreas del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. Las voces pausadas y susurrantes, la tos reprimida de Goudge e inclusive los movimientos nerviosos de Will le hacían pensar que estaban celebrando una reunión secreta; una rebelión que no aún no había adquirido nombre y forma, pero que estaba comenzando a dar sus primeros pasos. Y quizá esa sí había sido la intención con la que fue organizada, pero con Harry allí (aunque ellos no lo supieran) era absurdo realizarla.

—Te-tenemos que detenerlo —exclamó alguien, uno de los rostros que para Harry comenzaban a ser más confusos—. Todos sabemos que fue Draco Malfoy quien cometió esos asesinatos. ¡Tenemos que hacer algo al respecto! Nadie se siente seguro ya... esto se está saliendo de control.

—¡No tenemos pruebas! —replicó otra persona—. A pesar de que tenemos a dos aurores vigilando sus pasos y a otro siguiendo su paso en el Ministerio, ¡no hemos conseguido nada! Al registrar la Mansión Malfoy, no se encontró nada…

—No tiene sentido indagar en los lugares que son suyos. Por evidentes razones, él lleva la ventaja. ¡Es como cazar lobos en sus territorios! Si ocultaba algo en su mansión, fácilmente pudo trasladarlo.

—Además, nunca ha tenido contacto con las víctimas… ¡estamos siguiendo cada uno de sus malditos pasos y han seguido ocurriendo asesinatos!

—¿Cómplices? —especularon—. ¡De otra manera, esto no tendría ningún sentido!

—Lo tiene —dijo una fuerte voz, y por primera vez durante todo ese tiempo, Harry levantó la vista. Neville, que era quien había hablado, poseía tanta seguridad en su mirada que no se imaginó a alguien contradiciendo sus palabras—. El veneno que se ha utilizado para asesinar solo puede obtenerse de una planta japonesa, así que alguien, muy probablemente un extranjero, debe ayudarle a conseguirla.

—Si eso que dices es verdad, debe haber registros de ello.

—No los hay —dijo Harry, logrando que todos los presentes lo miraran. Neville levantó una ceja, quizá impresionado por escucharlo hablar, pues él sabía que Harry no había sido el mismo auror durante los últimos meses—. Si entraron plantas ilegales o peligrosas al país, el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional debió haberlo registrarlo. Y allí radica el problema: hasta hace poco tiempo, Malfoy trabajaba allí: podría haberle sido fácil cambiar un nombre por otro, fingir un error o aprovecharse de un descuido. Esas plantas pudieron entrar bajo nuestras narices y no nos habríamos dado cuenta. Ni siquiera tiene sentido alguno buscar en los expedientes pasados: quizá ni siquiera existan.

Silencio. Harry había dicho las palabras que nadie quería pronunciar. Había hablado sobre darse por vencidos. Sobre aceptar que estaban con las manos cada vez más atadas, y que Malfoy cumplía su cometido, ascendiendo por el Ministerio mientras dejaba un reguero de cadáveres a su paso.

—Debe haber… una forma…

—¿Crees que la exista? —se mofó Harry, escuchando la nota estridente en su voz. En cierto modo, era bueno que fuese famoso por su mal humor al no poder lograr sus objetivos. Así, nadie podría sospechar algo—. ¡Miranos ahora mismo! Estamos realizando esta reunión, encerrados como ratas acorraladas. ¡Malfoy ha ascendido tanto que tenemos que escondernos en nuestro propio trabajo!

—Aun así… —dijo Neville, enfrentándose a su mirada—, estamos seguro que es él y debemos detenerlo. _Tenemos_ que hacerlo.

La improvisada reunión terminó tan rápido como había comenzado. Era lógico. No podían levantar sospechas y si alargaban eso, Malfoy acabaría enterándose de todo. Tenían razón al no confiar en nada ni nadie. Pero ¿alguna vez alguno de ellos se había planteado no confiar en Harry Potter?

—¡Detén el ascensor! —gritó alguien y por instinto, Harry alzó el brazo, obligando a las puertas a esperar la llegada de Ron. Su amigo, que no había estado en la reunión, era uno de los aurores encargados de proteger a las personas que tenían un puesto superior al de Malfoy. Se había decidido poner en alerta a todos, suplicandoles que no comieran chocolate ni aceptaran regalos desconocidos. Eran medidas pobres, pero en esa situación, era lo único que les quedaba. Querían detener la muerte con sus manos.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó de inmediato Harry una vez que Ron ingresó. Parecía cansado y sus azules y profundas ojeras lo delataban. Además, sin necesidad de decirlo, era evidente que también estaba asustado.

—Tranquila. Tal vez demasiado —gruñó Ron—. Dice que debemos preocuparnos por otras personas, que ella se cuidará y analizará con un hechizo cada cosa que consuma. ¡Maldición, Hermione, no se trata de eso! ¡¿Tanto le cuesta entender que ella puede ser una víctima al ser la Asistente Junior del Ministro de Magia?! ¡Prácticamente podría ser la siguiente en ser…!

Silencio. Ron cerró los ojos y Harry notó que tenía los puños cerrados. Intentó imaginarse la frustración que debía estar sintiendo y cuán mal debió pasarlo al escuchar a Hermione hablar sobre protegerse a sí misma. No le era ajeno: muchas veces, Harry había actuado de la misma manera que su amiga. Sin embargo, ahora estaba en el lugar de Ron: estaba intentando desesperadamente proteger a alguien. Alguien importante. Alguien a quien quería.

—Lo siento —murmuró.

Harry estaba protegiendo a Draco Malfoy.

Inclusive si eso ponía en riesgo la vida de su amiga.

* * *

Draco deslizó sus labios sobre el cuello de Harry. Había pasado los últimos veinte minutos dándole toda forma de atención posible, no solo a su cuerpo, sino también a sus sentimientos. Le había susurrado cientos de palabras llenas de amor que estremecieron su alma. Y mientras más lo quería, mientras más lo besaba, Draco más le pedía de sí mismo. Harry, poco a poco, comenzaba a comprender el patrón en esos movimientos: una caricia significaba información, un beso implicaba que le ayudara a desaparecer investigaciones, una relación sexual indicaba liberarlo de interrogatorio o eliminar pruebas que pusieran en duda su existencia… pero, ¿qué significaba eso? Si Draco lo miraba con amor, lo acurrucaba entre sus brazos y tiernamente le murmuraba un "te quiero" haciendo vibrar sus sentimientos… ¿qué querría Draco a cambio de un eso?

No tardó en descubrirlo.

Y odio haberlo hecho.

—¿Sabes, Harry? Creo que tú y tu amiga Granger deberían tomar un té juntos. ¿No me dijiste que es algo que suelen hacer juntos? Mira —murmuró cariñosamente, deslizando un frasco hasta el bolsillo de su abrigo—, hasta he hecho de miel para ustedes. ¿Ella adora la miel en su té, no? Esta le encantará. Tiene un sabor magnífico.

Harry se separó, temblando, mirando a Draco con los ojos desorbitados. No. Él no se atrevería, ¿verdad? Él jamás lo haría. Draco… Draco nunca dañaría a Hermione, ¿verdad?

—Draco…

— _Ssssh…_ ¿acaso piensas despreciar mi amable regalo, Harry? Pensaba que me querías. Es mi forma de empezarle a agradar a tus amigos… ¿no puedo?

 _Sí puedes, Draco._

 _Sí puedes._

* * *

Hermione sonrió con ternura cuando Harry salió disparado de la chimenea. Ayudándole a levantarse, lo invitó a seguirla. A Harry, su amiga nunca le pareció tan guapa como en ese instante, con su bonito rostro cansado, con ese pijama larga, su cabello hecho un desastre y sus pies descalzos. Ella, probablemente notado el escrutinio, se sonrojó, pero el cariño en su mirada nunca desapareció.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó, guiandolo a la cocina. Era un hábito que había adoptado de los Weasley: las grandes noticias tenían que darse allí—. Por favor, no me digas que Ron te mandó. ¡Se supone que esta noche él protege a los Quadflieg! Suficiente tengo con los dos aurores que están afuera de la casa para que me digas que tú también estás vigilándome.

Mientras hablaba, moviéndose de un lado a otro por la cocina, Harry se acercó. La vio hervir agua para té cuando finalmente lo miró. Algo debía tener su rostro, porque ella cruzó sus brazos por encima de su pecho y frunció el ceño antes de decir:

—¿Harry?

Él no respondió. Simplemente tomó la tetera y la sirvió en dos tazas, las que casi siempre utilizaba Hermione cuando Harry estaba de visita. Ella pareció comprender que estaba sumergido en un dilema, porque optó por el silencio, esperando a que él decidiera confesarse.

—¿Te gusta la miel? —preguntó con suavidad, sacando un frasco de su abrigo. La miró, sonriendo cansado—. Es casera. O al menos, eso me dijeron.

—Claro —musitó extrañada. Harry abrió el frasco con calma, sacó una cucharada y disolvió la miel en el té hirviente de la taza. El dulce aroma que brotó fue tan cálido y reconfortante, que cuando las llevó a la mesa y Hermione se sentó al lado de él, Harry solo pudo cerrar los ojos y beber, con la misma expresión de alguien que se está desmoronando por dentro.

—Hermione… —comenzó a decir cuando ella levantó la taza. Aguardó a que su amiga bebiera con calma para poder continuar—. Tú siempre harías lo correcto, ¿verdad?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Sin importar qué suceda, prométeme que harás lo correcto. Que no te detendrás.

—Harry, me estás asustando —dijo, bajando la taza de la que ya había bebido la mitad para colocar su mano en el brazo del otro—. ¿Es por el asesino? ¡¿Sabes quién es?! ¡Harry Potter, sabes que no debes hacer ninguna locura! ¡Dime qué pasa! ¡Harry!

Pero Harry no dijo nada. Bebió un último trago, besó la mejilla de Hermione y desapareció antes de que ella pudiera sujetarlo.

* * *

Draco supo que Harry había llegado mucho antes de que el elfo anunciara su presencia y lo trajera hasta su lado. Era fácil notarlo: las protecciones que rodeaban a la mansión se movían, sentían la presencia de la magia. Sin embargo, en lugar de aparecer en la cama en su habitación, como se suponía que lo haría, Harry no llegó. Tuvo que bajar por las escaleras y maldecir por lo bajo cuando vio a Potter arrodillado en el pasillo principal. Lloraba. Estaba gritando. El frasco de miel que le había dado estaba en suelo, pero no estaba roto ni mucho menos sellado: lo había utilizado. Una sonrisa afloró en sus labios y con elegancia bajó los últimos escalones. Harry, que parecía a punto de perder la cordura, levantó el rostro. Sus gafas se habían perdido, su llanto había enrojecido sus ojos y el verde de sus pupilas parecía más brillante que nunca. La desesperación le quedaba bien. La locura lo hacía atractivo. Y Draco, excitado como nunca en su vida, supo que si le ordenaba arrastrarse y besar sus pies, Harry lo haría. Después de todo, ¿no había envenenado ya a su amiga?

—Lo siento —murmuró temblando, mirando la figura borrosa de Draco con los ojos desorbitados—. ¡Lo siento! ¡No quería…! ¡Tenía que…!

—Está bien, Harry —dijo Draco cariñosamente, agachándose para abrazarlo y besar su frente, su cicatriz—. Hiciste lo correcto. Ella solo quería interponerse entre nosotros. Está bien, Harry, eres maravilloso… —Levantó el rostro lloroso de Potter y sonrió satisfecho. Desquiciado.—. Gracias por matarla, Harry, eres perfecto… te amo. Te amo, Harry.

 _¿Qué harías por un "te amo" de sus labios? ¿Qué serías capaz de hacer por quedarte por siempre al lado de la persona que más amas? ¿...qué harías para que nadie la lastimara?_

—Lo siento, Draco. ¡Te amo tanto! ¡Lo siento!

Entonces lo abrazó con tanta fuerza que Draco comenzó a respirar con dificultad. La visión se nubló, y de pronto comprendió, mientras Harry sollozaba histéricamente sus disculpas, lo que estaba pasando: Harry no lo tenía abrazado con fuerza, pues apenas conseguía estrecharlo. Se separó para verlo a los ojos y de pronto recordó el té que Harry le había ofrecido. Sabía dulce. Muy dulce. ¿Sabía a miel...?

—¡¿Qué hiciste, Potter?! —gritó, cubriéndose la boca, sintiendo que su garganta se cerraba. No podía respirar, no podía. Estaba ahogándose, estaba palideciendo.

Estaba muriendo envenenado.

—Te amo, Draco —musitó Harry, lloroso—. Te amo tanto, que te prometí protegerte. Prometí que nadie te mandaría a Azakaban. ¿No lo entiendes, Draco? Ahora eres para siempre mío. Ahora nada ni nadie podrá dañarte. Te amo.

Pero Draco ya no lo escuchaba.

Draco en unos cuantos segundos había dejado de escucharlo.

Draco Malfoy estaba muerto, y aferrando a su cadáver, besándolo, abrazándolo y amándolo, estaba Harry Potter.

* * *

 _Susurros. Rumores. Miedo. Terror. Desolación._

 _¿Harías lo correcto, Hermione? Dime, sin importar qué pasara, ¿seguirías el camino correcto?_

—La planta que contenía la sustancia tóxica con la que fueron asesinadas tantas personas fue encontrada en la casa de Harry Potter, luego de que Hermione Granger intentara encontrarlo. También los chocolates. Después de dos días buscándolo, fue encontrando en la mansión con el cadáver de Draco Malfoy pudriéndose entre sus brazos.

—Harry Potter, se le condena a cadena perpetua por el homicidio de siete funcionarios del Ministerio de Magia…

Harry, ¿hasta dónde llegarías por ese ser que amas? ¿Qué harías para protegerlo? ¿...cargarías con su pecado?

—¿Quién es? —preguntó un joven brujo, asomándose por la rendida de la celda. El viejo hombre, chasqueó la lengua al ver cuál era el prisionero y negó con la cabeza.

—Alejate. Podrías enloquecer al verlo. Es Harry Potter.

—¡¿Él es Harry Potter?!

—Sí, pero no intentes nada. Es violento y además, solo sabe decir dos palabras.

 _Draco Malfoy._

 _Te amo, Draco._

 _Siempre, siempre serás mío._

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Autora al habla:**

Desde el inicio, siempre supe que Harry acabaría asesinado a Draco. Creanme, pudo ser mucho peor. Y dije que esto no era bueno. Sobre todo, quiero que entiendan algo: esto NO ERA un amor sano. Para nada. Draco manipualaba a Harry y lo usaba de la manera más cruel. No es algo bueno y no piensen que fue lindo, porque sabemos que es horrible lo que pasó aquí. ¡UF!

Este fic es fuerte, y traté de moderarlo lo más posible. ¡Gracias por traumatizarse conmigo! :D Son increíbles. Y muchas gracias a La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black por haber organizado el festival.

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer y más gracias si les nace un review para esta historia!**

 **Espero podamos encontrarnos en una más dulce situación;**

 **hasta entonces...**

 **¡TRAVESURA REALIZADA!**


End file.
